Scaredy-shroom (PvZ:GW2)
The 'Scaredy-shroom '''is a new plant class added in Plants vs. Zombies GW2. Stickerbook description ''After getting pricked out of the sniper position by Cactus before Garden Warfare, Scaredy-shroom fell into obscurity. But when the need for stealth and sneaky tricks cropped up, Scaredy-shroom jumped at the opportunity. Figuratively, of course. He's scared of sudden movements. In-game description His long-range Scaredy Shot, sneaky Hide and spectacularly explodonating Cherry Bomb are optimized for a stealthy playstyle. Primary weapon Scaredy-shroom's primary weapon is the Scaredy Shot, a pull-trigger weapon that does 10 damage normally and 15 for crits. The Scaredy Shot has no falloff. Variants *Sweat-shroom - Fire variant. 12-15 damage normally, 16-18 for crits, no falloff, and 4 fire damage. *Shiver-shroom - Ice variant. 9 damage normally, 12 for crits, no falloff. *Sickly-shroom - Toxic variant. 10-13 damage normally, 15-18 for crits, no falloff, and 5 toxic damage. *Scary-shroom - Ghost variant: enough shots can make AIs run in fear and stun non-AIs. 8 damage normally, 14 for crits, no falloff. *Shrieky-shroom - Has a Roadie Z-type attack, but does not blur vision. 4 damage normally, no crits, no falloff. *Party-shroom - Party variant, plays rock-style Rigor Mormist when Party Time! activates. 10 damage normally (15 in Party Time! mode), 15 for crits (20 in Party Time! mode), no falloff. Abilities Cherry Bomb Scaredy-shroom begins holding a lit Cherry Bomb and gains a speed boost, but will die in 5 seconds if it is not thrown. The Cherry Bomb does 125 damage within its range. It takes 35 seconds to recharge. Kamikaze damages him and only him. Scaredy Decoy Scaredy-shroom deploys a lawnmower with a bag of fertilizer on it with a crudely-drawn Scaredy-shroom on that. It has 50 health and its primary weapon is the Fertilizer Shot, which does the same damage as a Shiver-shroom. Its abilities are as follows: Mowdown Scaredy Decoy charges forward with its blade facing directly ahead of it. It does 75 damage and knocks survivors to the side. It takes 15 seconds to recharge and drains some of the Gasoline. Clod Cannon Scaredy Decoy charges up, then fires a huge clump of ferilizer that does 100 damage for a direct hit and disables abilites like the Moto-X Star but does no splash damage. It takes 10 seconds to recharge. Spinout Scaredy Decoy does a tight donut, covering zombies in dirt. It does no damage, but traps zombies in the dirt. It takes 15 seconds to recharge and drains some of the Gasoline. Scaredy Decoy takes 1 minute to recharge. Hide Scaredy-shroom hides within its cap and shortly afterwards camoflages as a part of the environment. When the ability is used again, Scaredy-shroom springs up, flinging any zombies on top of him sky-high but doing no damage. It takes 5 seconds to recharge. Lychee Bomb An alternate ability of the Cherry Bomb. It explodes in 7.5 seconds and has a shorter radius, but spews spines when it explodes. The bomb itself still does 125 damage and the spines do 5 damage a piece. Spines do not appear upon kamikaze. Lychee Bomb takes 20 seconds to recharge. Speedy Decoy An alternate ability of the Scaredy Decoy. It has all the same abilities, but has only 35 health. However, it moves much faster than the Scaredy Decoy. Speedy Decoy takes 1 minute 15 seconds to recharge. Camp An alternate ability of Hide. Scaredy-shroom is less camoflaged, but can turn and shoot. The primary weapon is changed to the Sneaky Shot, which does 2 damage normally, cannot crit, and has no falloff. Camp takes 10 seconds to recharge. Strategies *Use Hide/Camp as much as possible. Scaredy-shroom can be easily overcome, so camoflage is a must. *Decoys are great for moving quietly. They make almost no movement noise except for a faint hum. *Cherry/Lychee Bombs (Cherry Bombs moreso) are Scaredy-shroom's only method of crowd control. The Scaredy Shot has no splash damage. Suggest strategies in the comments. Trivia *Scaredy-shroom's Stickerbook description references how he was originally the sniper class but was replaced by Cactus. *The Speedy Decoy's lawnmower is the trickedout lawnmower from Plants vs. Zombies. *Party-shroom is Scaredy-shroom but dressed as a clown. **This references Scaredy-shroom's almanac entry from Plants vs. Zombies: "'Who's there?' whispers Scaredy-shroom, voice barely audible. 'Go away. I don't want to see anybody. Unless it's the man from the circus.'" Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare